Heavens' Pandemonium
by de'feathered.angel
Summary: AU Kagome is 19, and haunted by her past constantly. She has a 'problem' that affects her and those around her especially 'them'. But who are they? People from her past who have come back to haunt her in the present, unknowin
1. Chapter 1

**Heavens' Pandemonium**

Um.. hi! I'm new to the world of writing fanfiction, and this is my first fic... ever. Oo; I hope that you guys will enjoy it! I was also looking for someone to help me edit, if anyone is kind enough to. . I have fairly bad spelling and such, and I'll probably need one desperately by the end of this chapter or the next... ;;

But it's very nice to have people read the story - I hope you enjoy!

thoughts

" " spoken er.. sentences.

-has yet to think of other symbols-

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha, although if someone would like to buy him for me, I'd be eternally thankful.

--------------

_A little girl look up at her parents, unsure of what to do. She had recently turned seven recently, but she still didn't understand why her parents were arguing so much. What was wrong with them? They never used to argue like that before... Before Souta was born a few months ago._

_The little girl blinked again, her raven locks dangling down from the stairs' railings, her beautiful sapphire eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't like her parents arguing..._

_And then with a loud shout, her father left, slamming the door behind him. Her mother was crying on the floor. How she wanted to go comfort her mommy, but little Kagome was supposed to be sleeping; she wasn't supposed to witness any of this, no matter how much she didn't understand._

_She walked back to her room silently._

_Her mommy was alone - daddy left._

_Daddy had left _her _alone, too.._

_And then.. blood was shed._

Kagome woke up with a start, her sapphire eyes staring at the ceiling of her condo. _'Kami, it's the same old dream. Wake up, Kags, that was a long time ago.' _Kagome thought to herself. She got out of bed, anyway, despite the early 4:14AM wake-up. Her blue, cat-filled PJ's warmth lasted only a little while, before she had goosebumps in her cold home.

Going to the washroom, she turned turned on the cold water, splashing her face with the refreshing liquid. She could hear light snoring from the other room, and laughed to herself softly. _'And he said he didn't snore...'_

After finishing whatever girls do in the washroom before they fully wake, Kagome walked to the kitchen, yawning again. It wasn't like her to wake up this early all the time, but since she was awake anyway, might as well make breakfast, right? She opened the fridge, looking for suitable food to eat as her breakfast.

_'Mmm.. I gained some weight after going out with Sango so much..' _Kagome noted, deciding to go for the low-carb stuff instead. She wasn't going to starve herself; experience had taught her how painful that could be, but she wasn't about to eat some 'diet' cake, either.

At nineteen and still quite self-conscious, Kagome worried that she would one day be one of those really skinny people she had commented about so much on TV. She didn't want to be really skinny - she just didn't want to gain more weight.

Deciding to go for hot chocolate instead, Kagome closed the fridge, and picked up a cup, before turning to the cabinets for the packages of hot chocolate that awaited her there.

And then her world was filled with red.

Startled, Kagome dropped the cup, successfully breaking it. Her eyes were wide, her heart beat was estactic, and something was definitely wrong. Looking around at her surroundings once more, Kagome tried to calm herself down. _'Calm down Kags, there's nothing there.. it was just your imagination...'_

Kagome cursed her imagination ten times over.

Deciding to pick up the broken pieces of glass, and thankful that her roommate hadn't woken up from the noise, Kagome slowly knelt down, shaking, somewhat. The, 'it was a long time ago, calm down.' mantra played over and over in her mind, and the shaking slowly ceased as she finished picking up all the little pieces of glass.

Okay, no more hot chocolate for her.

Deciding to curl up on the couch, like she had always done with she was little, she lay there, trying to calm down her crazy heart beat. _'This is crazy. There's no reason why you should be remember that kinda thing **now.. **It was nearly 9 years ago...' _Perhaps she was going crazy; afterall, she was sitting on a couch at barely 4:30 in the morning, talking to herself - and that couldn't be healthy for her.

As she slowly calmed, her eyes drifted close, her mind wandering back to the times when her father was alive, and before she understood anything, before her mother cried all the time.. and most importantly, before, when she was happy.

_"Daddy! Come look!" a young version of Kagome called, waving to her father multiple times, ushering him to hurry up and look at what she had found. When he had come over, his warm aura washed over her, making it comfortable to be in his prescence - like she always was. "What did you find, honey?" Her father questioned, his gaze wondering over to her small, chubby index finger._

_Kagome smiled. Her father had spotted it. "Isn't it pretty, daddy?" - her smile further widened - "The pretty butterfly just flew on my finger! And it stayed!" Her father laughed, kneeling down to Kagome's level and examined the butterfly. "It's very beautiful, Kagome - just like you're going to be. But..." Her father trailed off._

_"But what, daddy?"_

_"You have to remember, that the wings of a butterfly are easily.. broken. Always remember that you can't touch the wings of a butterfly unless you don't want it to fly again... and we don't want that, now do we? Such pretty things deserve to fly around and let everyone see." Her father explained, pausing a bit. "People are the same. You have to be very delicate to them so they can open up and be nice to everyone else.. You have to be careful if you're going to play with someone's 'feelings', or else they won't be able to shine again," Her father tried explaining, using the poor metaphor as his example to be caring to others._

_Kagome shrugged, not really understanding. "Okay, daddy! Kagome will try to remember!" Kagome said, laughing, when the butterfly suddenly flew away, leaving Kagome with her father. But then - wait. Where was the warmth? Where did her daddy go? _

"Daddy? ... Daddy? Daddy? Where are y-"

_**Ding Dong Dong Ding!**_

Kagome woke up with a start - _what was that?_

Looking around to figure out what the heck made her wake up, Kagome realized it was only the doorbell when it rang again. Kagome glanced at the clock; 5:19? Did the person ringing her doorbell have no sense of _time? _It wasn't even six in the morning yet, and someone was ringing at her doorbell!

Kagome walked over to her door, agitated, of course; so agitated that she refused to listen to that tingly feeling she felt from behind the door. First she had woken up due to a bad dream, then this and that. Nothing could be worse than this. Kagome opened the door, and realized she was sorely mistaken.

For at the door was the man with golden eyes.

And Kagome screamed, slamming the door, tears falling from her eyes as she leaned on the door for support, sliding down as she cried to herself. This was impossible, there was no way that _he'_d be here! No. Damn. Way!

Finally waking up, her roommate quickly rushed over when he saw the state his best friend was in. "Kags, what's wro-"

Outside the door, the annoyed, handsome man scrowled. He could smell her tears and hear her crying - and right behind the damned door, too. This angered him to no end, and he needed to talk to her, despite knowing that it was rather sudden and he was pushing it. "KAGOME! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! RIGHT. _NOW!" _the man outside shouted, pissed off that she had slammed the door in his face.

Kagome sobbed even louder, clinging onto her roommate now. "Don't - Don't o-open the door, please." She managed to get out, her death grip on his PJ's keeping him in place. He hugged her, patting her back, trying to calm her down, whispering that things were going to be alright in her ear as he heard whoever it was leave, after a grunt that signaled he was pissed off beyond belief.

"Shh, it's okay, Kags, whoever it was isn't there anymore," her roommate said softly, trying to calm his wheeping friend down once again. Kagome continued to cry.

This was too much for her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

-------------------

Ah.. and that was it. Oo;;; Kinda weird, yes, and I'm sorry if Kagome is acting OOC, I'll try to get her better. D So.. any guesses on who her 'roommate' is? ;)

Haha, hope you guys will wait for the next chapter!

Please R&R! I would love suggestions and comments about this story. Thank you! 3

--'de'feathered.angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kagome squinted, cracking her eyes open only a millimetre. Where was she? And why was it so damn bright? What happened? Closing her eyes to readjust to the light more, Kagome slowly opened them and sat up - apparently in her bed. Looking around as if it would tell her what happened, Kagome reassured herself that she was, indeed, still sane and truely in her room.

And it was 10:42 A.M.

She was late for her classes! She _missed _first period altogether! 'Shit!' Springing off her bed and grabbing some clothes, Kagome ran towards the door and was about to turn the knob when she heard voices outside - and narrowed her eyes when she heard _his _voice.

"Came... her.. didn't.. to.." Came one voice - one that she would have prefered to never hear again. Pain stabbed at her heart when she heard it, no matter how much she didn't want it to. Kagome strained to hear more - but it was hard, since they didn't even seem to be in the condo - perhaps at the door? But, if that was true, then Kagome didn't want to go out. She didn't want to risk seeing 'him'.

'But you have your classes...' a little voice in her head reminded her. 'Screw that, I'm not getting out of this room even if they send a hord of lions after me,' Kagome decided, shutting the voice up for now.

Minutes ticked by, and Kagome sat there idly, waiting for the conversation to end. But it never seemed to happen, and soon Kagome lost what little patience she had and opened her door quietly, tip-toeing out of her room and outside towards the bathroom - located conviently right across from her room. As she walked and felt safe, she reached for the knob -

Only to have her roommate open the main door at the same time.

"Kags! You're awa-" Her purple-haired roommate, Miroku, greeted, before a loud _SLAM! _was heard - the sound of Kagome slamming the washroom door closed. 'Safe at last,' was Kagome's first thought as she rested on the door for a moment, until some obscene shaking of it shook her from her moment of peace.

"Kags? Are you okay? Come out, I need to talk to you," Miroku said, knocking on the door. "I'll come out soon!" Kagome replied, afterall, there wasn't much to do in a bathroom - and 'he' had gone already, since she couldn't feel his jyaki anymore. And so, relieved with him finally gone, Kagome just... did what girls do in a bathroom in the morning.

After Kagome was done, she opened the washroom door only to be greeted with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs - one of Miroku's specialty's. 'Mmmmm, delish,' Kagome thought as she neared the kitchen, spotting Miroku cooking the eggs that very moment. "Mornin'. I called the college already, told 'em you were sick, so no worries," Miroku explained as Kagome felt a rush of relief wash over her. At least she wasn't in trouble or anything.

As she sat down and leaned on the elbow that rested on the black countertop, Miroku presented Kagome's bacon and eggs breakfast. There was a feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach that made her lose her appetite, though. Miroku was bound to ask questions - it was what he usually did, as her best friend and all. 'Where did I go wrong in my last life to deserve this?' Kagome thought miserably as Miroku sat down across from her, his plate of bacon and eggs being picked at already.

"So..." he started, trailing off - a habit Kagome noticed when they were children - as he usually did when he wanted to ask something. Kagome sighed. "What do you want to know?" She said, giving in. Miroku knew just about everything anyway.

"Everything," Miroku said simply, and waited for her to start her story.

Kagome shrugged. "It was nothing special... I just had a nightmare so I woke up and decided to sleep on the couch - but I just don't understand why he was there... He was gone for so long, and momma told me he was.." Kagome trailed off. "You remember the rest quite well on your own, don't you, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded. When they were children - Kagome, Inuyasha, the occasional Sesshoumaru, and himself would play together - very often. They were the best of childhood friends - even if Sesshoumaru was never really one to stick with them, they depended on the older one, and Sesshoumaru would look after them.

But then one day, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both disappeared - their house was emptied of everything, there was no notes, no letters, and no way of knowing where they had gone. They could have been anywhere in the world! But they they had just left them, overnight - with no explanation. Kagome's father soon disappeared from her life afterwards.

Kagome and Miroku had both lost hope of ever seeing them again, and were deeply hurt that they would just... leave. They felt distanced from the world for quite awhile before they opened up again two years later.

For awhile, during that time, Kagome suffered from Schizoid Personality Disorder - a disorder that caused her to be distant from almost everyone. Then, when she was considered "okay", she was diagnosed with the Borderline Personality Disorder. There were many times in her life when she tried to suicide - of course, it never worked; but the loss of Inuyasha, one of her closest friends of all time and 'crush' - who was reportedly dead, as told by the news - was very great for Kagome.

While Miroku supported Kagome through all of this, he was hurt, as well. Inuyasha was like a brother to him - and Sesshoumaru was too, in a strange, weird way. But Kagome and himself lived through high school - they were like inseperable siblings, and eventually moved to a new apartment with each other when they entered college.

Miroku sighed. "I talked to Inuyasha while you were in your room," He said simply. "He never told me why he came back - or _how - _but he seemed so..." he trailed off, looking to the left, as if he were off in another world. "I just can't believe he came back..." Miroku mumbled.

"He **didn't**." Kagome said firmly. "Whoever that was who claimed to be Inuyasha was sure a prankster. Inuyasha _died _YEARS ago. He _left us _**years **ago. That man was no Inuyasha." She continued, sheer belief shining through her stoney gaze as she eyed her breakfast. "He didn't come back. He's probably all rotted in that damned coffin they put him in on the news." She continued.

_'She's not going to let herself believe that that was Inuyasha..?' _Miroku thought to himself, sighing. "Well, whoever he was, he said he was coming back soon, so you go get dressed, alright?" Miroku said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder before taking her dish to wash. Kagome didn't say anything as she returned to her room, slamming the door shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwhaha, so there you go. Oo Yes, I know I suck at stories, but at least I'm trying, right? 3 But **_thank you _** **SOOOOOOOOOOOO **much to SweetInuLover and kagometalim who reviewed. D

To kagometalim, I'm sorry, but I don't know which pairings I'm going to go with... It's either going to be Inu/Kag or a sess/kag fic, but I don't know yet. xP

So.. I hope people keep on reviewing! Thank you!


End file.
